The Homosexual Escapades of the Butler and the Vampire
by LemonParadise
Summary: One night, Alucard hears Walter sleep talking. After being confronted about it, Walter offends, upsets, and eventually succumbs to the vampire and is given bliss on a level he didn't know existed. LEMONS!


It was a bright and sunny day in the Hellsing manor. Walter had just finished serving Integra her morning tea when sudden thump sounded from behind. Alucard grinned as he leaned against the hallways wall. Walter soon turned around, seeing the vampire.

"Alucard, do you have any idea what time it is? It's broad daylight, you should be sleeping," Walter said, a questioning look upon his face.

"Of course I know what time it is. It's just that sleeping keeps me away from the important things," Alucard replied, smiling back at the butler.

Walter raised his eyebrow, thinking of what the vampire considered more important than sleep. Alucard saw Walter in thought and chuckled, throwing his head back. Walter threw a questioning glance at the vampire.

"Are you finding something amusing?" inquired Walter.

"Yes, you are so very amusing," Alucard laughed.

"I am glad I amuse you Alucard," Walter said sarcastically.

Alucard looked at Walter, pinning him against the wall, "You amuse me in more than one way, Walter."

"Alucard, what are you doing?" Walter asked, taken aback by Alucard's actions.

"I have held these feelings long enough Walter. I am giving you what you and I both want," Alucard whispered into the butler's ear.

"What? This-this doesn't make sense Alucard," Walter stammered.

"I heard you talking in your sleep. You were dreaming about me," Alucard chuckled.

"I don't remember that dream," Walter lied. Obviously, he did remember. But wasn't it common for people to have sexual dreams about their co-workers?

Alucard grinned, "Yes you do. Do not lie to me."

"What does it matter?" Walter snapped.

"You have feelings towards me, Walter. Admit it, or you're just as cowardly as those vampires I hunt," Alucard snapped back, closing in on Walter.

Alucard grinned; nipping at the elder mans neck. He tugged at Walters tie with his teeth, making it flutter to the ground. A tremor shook Walters's body. What the hell was the vampire doing? Slowly, Walter could feel his shirt and vest being removed. He could feel Alucard's eyes on him.

"Alucard, what are you doing to me?" Walter's eyes widened.

"Admiring your beautiful chest," Alucard grinned, slowly touching Walters lips with his own.

Walter trembled beneath Alucards lips; the vampires embrace was oddly warm. He felt a blush appear on his face. Seeing Alucards pale face and closed eyes made the blush more prominent. He did not want to give into the vampire. Walter knew that if you lived forever, of course your sexual preference would change but why did Alucard choose him? He felt Alucards fingers gently brush against his cheek. Walter shivered but still tried to resist the vampire.

Alucard grinned, his fangs brushing against the soft tissue of Walters lips. They easily punctured the tissue and he slightly rejoiced at the taste of Walters blood.

Walter shoved Alucard aside, one hand covering the puncture wounds and the streams of blood flowing out of them. He hurried into a bathroom and examined his face in a mirror. His cheeks were still slightly flushed but his skin was pale. He cleaned up the drying blood on his face and sighed.

Alucard glided into the bathroom, embracing Walter from behind. Walter looked over, surprised to see the vampire. Alucard was persistent, yet the vampire had never really shown feelings before this.

"You know, I'm only giving you what you want," Alucard purred.

Walter widened his eyes, this couldn't be about the dream. Alucard would never have confronted him like this over a silly dream.

"You love me don't you?" Alucard smiled.

Walter put on a straight face, and said nothing. He was unsure of his feelings. Over time he did come to grow feelings for the vampire. Alucard felt Walters struggle to piece together his feelings, he pressed his body to Walters.

"Shall I show you your feelings?" He asked, massaging the small of Walters back.

Walter had no intentions of answering but felt his head nod and heard himself whisper,"Show me,"

Alucard chuckled, unbuttoning Walter's shirt yet again. He started to nibble at the exposed flesh of Walter's neck. Leaving small love bites as he went down the butlers neck. Walter tilted his head, letting Alucard have more access to his neck. Alucard resisted the temptation of biting the elder man.

"It seems you are enjoying yourself Walter," Alucard purred, stopping to kiss Walters lips.

Walter didn't respond. He was enjoying himself slightly, but he feared that co-operating with Alucard and participating in this vile act would crush his pride. Walter thought that this was all extremely filthy and was disgusted with himself. But Walter had started to want Alucard. He only hoped the vampire hadn't read his earlier thoughts.

Alucard shoved Walter away. "You think this is disgusting? If you want to talk about disgusting things then tell me about the dream you had!"

Walter drew in a short breath and whispered, "I-I didn't mean to upset you at all, Alucard."

"Well you _did_ piss me off!" He retorted.

Walter, now angry, shouted, "You should have stayed out of my head!"Alucard turned to storm away. Walter reached out and grabbed the back of Alucard's coat.

"Alucard, no don't leave-" Walter had started to say but stopped suddenly. Alucard whirled around, his hands balled into fists. One tightly curled fist connected painfully with Walter's jaw. Walter stumbled to the side, trying to comprehend what Alucard had done. He nodded a short, curt nod and returned the forceful punch with enough power to break a human's nose. Alucard's fingers curled around Walter's arm and drew him close. He sent a forceful punch into Walter's stomach. Alucard's grip on Walter loosened and Walter slowly crashed to his knees, holding his stomach as he fell. Walter opened his mouth and made a series of retching noises. A few strings of blood hung from Walter's mouth.

"Walter…" Alucard breathed. He crouched down to help the injured man up. Walter groped around on the bathroom counter, his fingers searching the counter.

Alucard took no notice of the butler's searching hand, only thinking he was trying to get up.

"Come on Walter," Alucard said, his voice full of concern. "Get up."

Walter allowed Alucard to guide him up until his fingers found the object he had searched for. His fingers closed around a decorative vase. He turned it over in his hand twice and smashed it against Alucard's face. Alucard shouted in surprise and rage.

"You _bastard_!" Alucard screeched. He pushed Walter aside and stormed out. Walter made no attempt to stop him. He wiped a string of blood from his mouth, but felt slightly guilty for fighting with Alucard.

Alucard pushed everything out of his way; he only wanted to get to the solitude of his room. Once he was there, he quickly slammed the door. Alucard pulled out his gun, walking around and shooting everything on sight.

Walter had tried to act calm and look like nothing had happened, though the two puncture wounds in his lip were still vivid. He could feel the knot of guilt slowly build in his stomach; he could also hear the constant gun shots from Alucards room. He slowly made his way to Alucards room, knocking lightly.

The door opened, Alucards tall figure appearing in the doorway. Alucard, thinking it was Seras, roared, "What do you want you filthy whor…Walter?"

Walter smiled nervously. Now that he was here he wasn't sure this was a good idea. If he said the wrong thing, Alucard would actually kill him this time. Alucard sighed, leading the frail man in. Alucard stepped over the empty gun shells and avoided the furniture that was strewn about the room.

Walter looked around, fear growing inside of him. In the few minutes that passed Alucard had completely trashed his room.

"Is there a reason that you are here?" Alucard said, sitting in his chair. Water leaned against the wall, "Alucard I must apologize for my past actions. It was uncalled for. I was just... Lost. I did not know how to act. I just... I just...I have been feeling some sort of feelings towards you. I just don't know how to deal with them. It seems I'm at a loss of words... Alucard, I will say this plain and simple. I'm sorry... for upsetting you and being... a jerk."

Alucard looked up at the butler, half shocked that the butler actually was apologizing. He got up and stared at Walter, walking to him.

"I am the one who should be apologizing. It was I who is at fault," Alucard looked down, feeling responsible for the fight.

Walter blinked, his eyes showing no emotion. The vampire was actually apologizing to him. Of course in Walter's mind they both were at fault but he was sure in Alucard's mind, Alucard made himself responsible. He felt himself drawn to the sad vampire.

Alucard scanned the butler, his eyes taking in every wrinkle etched into his face, every gleam of light that flashed in his cool grey eyes. Alucard thought about earlier, when he had the chance to admire Walter's body. Although the butler was an old man, his body was similar to Alucard's. Lean, firm, but a map of scars which Alucard longed for the chance to explore.

And now the apology was said. Alucard was hoping that Walter would forget about what Alucard had done to him, and they could go back to their odd friendship.

Walter waited patiently as the vampire's eyes finished examining him. He clenched his fists together in a failed attempt to stop himself from shaking too noticeably. This was the third time Walter was going to stop what he wanted, just because he was afraid of losing his pride.

Over the years the vampire had appealed to him more, his sly smile always worming its way into his thoughts. It wasn't just the general feeling of care he felt for the vampire, it was a kind of deep and reluctant love.

"Alucard... I..." _You what?_ Walter asked himself. Instead of finishing his sentence, he reached foreword and grasped the vampire, locking him in a tight embrace.

"Walter….."Alucard smiled against the butlers' neck.

Walter looked in his eyes, a small smile placed on his face. It was now or never. Walter could have backed down if he wanted to. But instead he timidly raised his lips to the vampires. Walter hoped Alucard would make some sort of advancement, not just stand there and let himself be kissed. Walter pulled his lips away from Alucard's and released Alucard from his embrace. Walter looked up at Alucard, expecting to see his face contorted in a grimace, but Walter was surprised.

Alucard smiled, lowering his lips and kissing Walter again. Alucard slowly slid his tongue into Walters mouth. He felt the odd sensation of love in his stomach.

Walter's first taste of Alucard's tongue was like the taste of hell. It was wrong, but so right. So grim and so pleasurable. Alucard's tongue slipped around Walter's mouth, exploring every aspect.

Walter and Alucard were locked together at the lips. They seemed to fit together, like long lost puzzle pieces. And for a while, both Walter and Alucard just allowed their tongues to do their own talking, their saliva being exchanged in the process.

Walter let out a sigh beneath Alucard's lips, a truly contented sigh. Alucard was right earlier, and now he was giving Walter exactly what he wanted. Walter's fingers found the courage to start scouting Alucard's body. Alucard's chest felt like perfection. From his chest Walter's hands slipped down his abdomen. He stopped here, wondering if he should move any further.

Alucard whispered against Walter's lips, "You may." Walter shivered, and his hands continued their journey.

Walter's thumbs lightly traced Alucard's hip bones while his other fingers played with the waistband of Alucard's pants. Alucard grinned at Walters actions, allowing Walter to preform what ever he wanted. Soon they were embracing each other, their tongues playing a game of dominance. Soon Alucard won, Walter smiled and let the vampire take control. He felt a hand snake around him, removing his clothes. He felt exposed as the warm air hit his naked body. Soon he felt Alucard strip himself of clothing. **  
**

"Walter, I love you..." Alucard purred.

Walter broke out in a cold sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. He tried to say something, perhaps his conscience was trying to protest, but instead he got up and plunged his tongue in Alucard's mouth.

Alucard smiled, slowly pulling away, "Turn around, my love."

Walter slowly nodded and obediently turned around. His entire body trembled with anticipation and fear. Alucard slowly inserted a finger soaked with Walters saliva and smiled as his finger thrusted into Walter. It was soon added by another, Alucard kissing Walters back. Walter arched his back, savouring every time the vampires cool lips touched his soon felt Alucards fingers pull out and be replaced with something bigger

"I'm sorry if it hurts," Alucard soothed, grunting as he thrusted once into Walter.

Walter let out a trembling breath, his eyes squeezed shut trying to block out the discomfort. After a few moments the pain turned into dull throbbing. Alucard thrusted yet again, moaning. He kissed Walter as he slowly pulled out, and then thrusted deep within Walter. Walter half moaned and cried out at the same time. The pain was less severe this time and was dawning on being pleasurable. With every thrust, Walter quivered and broke out in a new layer of sweat. Alucard smiled, flipping Walter over so he faced him. He kissed Walter, thrusting into him.

All the tremors that shook Walter's body ceased abruptly. He realized that, despite the now fading pain, he loved every moment of this. Walter threw his head back and groaned. This was all so wonderful, so absolutely wrong but right. Walter wondered why the vampire had never come foreword before. Alucard grunted, thrusting in one last time until he felt a knot in his stomach. He moaned loudly as he felt himself cum inside Walter. He panted, kissing the butler.

Walter let out a hissing breath, feeling Alucard's cum dripping down his legs, mixed with his own blood. Alucard had caused something in Walter to break, but Walter didn't mind now. Perhaps later he would feel it through immense pain, and he already knew that he would not be able to sit comfortably for a while. But at the moment Walter only concentrated on how extraordinary his undead lover was making him feel. He threw his head back, feeling his legs tremble as he came onto his and Alucards chests. He moaned, closing his eyes as he felt his climax retreat. Alucard smiled at Walter, slowly pulling out of him. Walter panted and loathed the feeling of emptiness that Alucard had left when he pulled out. Alucard smiled and kissed Walter.

"You seems so sad, why?" Alucard questioned.

Walter shook his head. "I'm not sad, only worried. If someone were to find out, then any respect for me would be gone. You- you have forever to prove you are a respectable being, but every day I get closer to the end. Nobody would ever trust us again." Walter frowned and rubbed the side of his face with a shaky hand.

"I have only become a respected person because I thought you would love me for it. I do not care for respect. I could live without it," Alucard smiled, "You must not worry about such little things."

Walter sighed and stared into Alucard's eyes. "You're right," he whispered. He tried to flash a small smile, but failed.

Alucard embraced Walter, "You need to focus on the present. Do not worry if someone catches us, I know that for a fact I love you. I know that love will find a way."

Walter timidly kissed Alucard's lips. He felt comfort in the vampires closeness, he felt at ease against Alucard's cool skin. Alucard smiled, kissing Walter back. He shivered as a burst of cold air entered the room.

In the doorway stood a furious Integra Hellsing. "What the hell is going on here?!" She shouted, crossing her arms.

"Just some harmless fun," Alucard grinned at her, holding Walter close.

"Harmless fun? _Harmless_ fun?" Integra exclaimed. Integra's eyes shifted to the small puddle of blood and cum at Walter's feet and said. "This hardly looks harmless."

Alucard opened his mouth to speak, but Integra cut him off with a sigh as she continued her rant.

"You can't help yourself to my staff, Alucard! And wipe that grin off of your face there's nothing funny about this!" Alucard's grin slowly dropped at the corner's until it was nothing but a sad frown.

"I've been looking for Walter for hours," She glared furiously at Alucard and continued. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Something that is none of your concern... Integral." Alucard taunted.

Integra's eyes flared, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"That's alright. I've seen enough anyways!" She slammed the door to Alucard's room and stormed away. As the door slammed, Alucard thought he heard her whisper, "Disgusting."

Alucard smiled at Walter, looking down at him, "That was fun."

Walter chuckled, but didn't smile. A cold, sinking feeling was spreading inside of him. As soon as he saw the fury in Integra's eyes, he knew she was never going to address him in her usual tone, or look at him the same way. All the respect that was built up around Walter had crumbled down in a vicious crash. Even though she only spoke to Alucard, he knew that the disappointment in her voice was directed towards Walter.

Alucard looked around and gathered Walters clothes. He handed them to him and gathered his own. Soon he was dressed and he opened the door.

"You may go... I'm sure you will not speak to me. Just go," Alucard half glared at the ground.

Walter finished buttoning up his vest and went to tie his tie but could not find it. He remembered it fluttering to the ground earlier, and by now it was probably long gone.

"Alucard..." he whispered.

"Just get out," Alucard snapped, feeling at fault for Walters decline in respect from Integra. Walter went to exit Alucard's room, shame following every step.

"Alucard, this was nice. And-and don't worry about me, everything will be alright." Walter smiled what he hoped looked like a reassuring smile.

"Walter it doesn't matter. If Master gives you a hard time just send her to me. Or tell her I forced you to do this. Now... Please go." Alucard sighed before allowing a single tear of blood to drop own his cheek.

Walter nodded grimly and glanced back at the distressed vampire. Alucard sat down and sighed, holding his head in his hands. He looked up slightly at the butler and gave a weak smile.

"Looks like we both lost and gained something today," Alucard smiled, "We both gained love, but I lost respect from Master and you lost your virginity."

Walter blushed, looking down. Alucard looked up at him and got up, holding him close.

"Love is one of the strongest weapons."


End file.
